WEW Championship
The WEW Championship was the premier championship title in the World Elite Wrestling federation hosted on the Animosity brand. The first champion was determined on the companies flagship brand, Animosity, and was Jordan Zachary. The champion with the most reigns was Chris McKenzie, with four reigns. Alexis Morrison retired the original WEW Championship at 298 days as champion, taking over as the longest-reigning champion while Chance Rugani‘s three reigns made him the longest combined WEW Champion with over 400 days; juxtaposed, the inaugural champion, Jordan Zachary, holds the shortest reign at 13 days. History The WEW Championship was originally to be contested in a tournment, but when the two finalists, Kameron Copeland and Jordan Zachary fought to a double count out, the WEW Owner announced that it was to be contested under No Disqualification Pinfall Anywhere rules two weeks later. Two weeks later, Jordan defeated Kameron to become the inaugural champion, along the way he re-injured Kameron, this time with an ankle injury, and Copeland requested and was granted his release from WEW. Two weeks prior, at the Cyberslam event, Jordan was defeated for the title by James Kash: a man who had been voted into the match by the Cyberslam theme. Two weeks later, Zachary was released after failing to regain the title from Kash. On September 25, 2011 at the Shattered Dreams pay-per-view, Sophie Oliveira became the first female WEW Champion and James Kash left the company. Oliveira lost the championship months later to Jaxson Baxter after a handicap match including her boyfriend and WEW President Chance Rugani, a match where Chance tapped out to Jaxson's finisher, thus Sophie lost her championship for Jaxson to gain his first title in the WEW. Rugani pinned Baxter during a Fatal Four-Way to gain the Championship, and win his first title in the company. On October 14, 2012, Rugani hit a milestone 200 days, at the time an accomplishment only 3 other Superstars attained. Rugani's reign came to an end shortly after at the Third Degree Burns pay-per-view when he lost an Inferno Match to Chris McKenzie. McKenzie would lose the belt back to Chance three weeks later during the main event of the 50th Animosity episode, making Chance the first person to hold the championship more than once. On February 8, 2013, Chance Rugani would defend his championship against Adam Banz in a losing effort following an interference from long time rival, Brian James' stable, Nation of Prominence. On April 15, 2013, Chance entered his third reign as WEW Champion after defeating Adam Banz in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage match. Rugani lost the championship to long-time rival Chris McKenzie at the Crossroads pay-per-view in a singles match. Six months later, after a heated rivalry, McKenzie lost the championship in a Casket match at Legacy: Jamaica to Vantage, marking the veterans first WEW title run; McKenzie would regain the championship at Beach Brawl for a record-setting fourth time. On the November 3, 2014 edition of Animosity, McKenzie quit the company, thus vacating the WEW Championship. At CyberSlam III, Alexis Morrison won an Open Invitational Battle Royal to be named the new WEW Champion. At Legacy: Japan, Morrison headlined the event in a main event Title vs. Title Unification Match; Morrison, the defending WEW Champion, defeated Ashley Tierney to earn her first WEW World Championship reign. Reigns Key List of individual reigns WEW Championship Reigns List of combined reigns Total WEW Championship Reigns Past Designs